RGS-GAIP-interacting protein C terminus (GIPC) is involved in protein trafficking, endocytosis, and receptor clustering and has been shown to be associated with IGF-1R and EGFR, receptors important for proliferation and anchorage-independent growth of cancerous cells. Knockdown of the GAIP interacting protein (GIPC) has been shown to reduce IGF-1R and EGFR levels in certain cancer cell lines and inhibits proliferation. Although drugs for the treatment of cancer are known, therapeutics that inhibit the function of GIPC would provide additional treatment options to patients.